


With a Hug and a Kiss (This is Bliss)

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Your Words Into Mine (Prompted Works) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger!seblaine are in a relationship and they do cute stuff like go to the cinema and bowling and their friends are like ‘omg have you hugged yet!?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Hug and a Kiss (This is Bliss)

Blaine clambered up onto one of the kitchen stools. At 5 and 1/4 years old, his legs were still a few inches too short to rest of the rungs, so he just let them swing freely, enjoying the rhythmic  _thump, thump_ they made as they hit against the island.

“I need the car for this weekend,” he said, fixing his mother with his most serious gaze.

“Oh, yeah? What for?” She asked, setting the knife she had been using aside and turning her full attention to him.

“I have a date.”  He sat up a little straighter and wiggled proudly in his seat as he said it.

“My little Blainers has his first date?” She cooed, clapping her hands together. “Who with? Is it the Berry girl? She seems sweet.”

Blaine wrinkled his nose. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Rachel, she was just  _so_  bossy.

“Please, mom.” Cooper rolled his eyes as he leaned across the island to steal a carrot. “It’s obviously that Sebastian kid. Squirt hasn’t talked about anything else for like a year.”

“That’s not true!” Blaine crossed his arms and sunk lower into his chair. “I do too talk about other things. Lotsa other things.”

“Sure you do,” Cooper winked and ruffled his hair.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Anderson was frowning at the calendar. “I don’t know about this weekend for your play date, Blainey. Your father and I both have meetings on Saturday.”

Blaine deflated even further in his chair, head practically sinking below the countertop. “Oh. That’s okay then,” he said dejectedly. “Maybe next weekend?” He had been really counting on going this weekend. After all, a lot could happen in two weeks. Maybe Sebastian would change his mind by then and wouldn’t want to go anymore.

“I can chaperone.” Cooper had been on a big kick to gain responsibility lately. (He’d also been bribing Blaine with candy whenever he shirked said responsibilities. It was a good system for both of them.)

“Well… I guess if his parent’s are okay with it…”

Blaine was scampering off to grab the phone before she even finished her sentence.

 “So,” Cooper asked as their mom headed to the other room to talk to Sebastian’s nanny. ‘Where are we going?”

“To the movies and then the arcade,” Blaine clasped his hands together in excitement. “He promised to win me a teddy bear. He says it’ll be the really, really big one. The one that’s the size of me! But I’d be happy if it was only this big,” he held his fingers an inch apart. “Thank you so much for taking us. Maybe he can win you something too?”

“Nah. But I do want Saturday morning TV privileges for the next three weeks.”

“One week.”

“Five.”

“Two.”

“’til Christmas.”

“Three weeks! Three.”

“I dunno. I mean, I don’t  _have_  to chaperone this weekend. There’s a lot of other things I could be doing…”

“FOUR,” Blaine cried out, frantically holding up four fingers. “Four weeks and you can pick what movie we watch next movie night.”

“You drive a hard bargain, little bro. But I think you have yourself a deal.”

* * *

Blaine stood anxiously at the edge of the skeeball machine. They’d been in the arcade for almost two hours and  were just points away from winning the red and gold teddy bear he’d been eyeing since they got there.

“Mom’s gonna be here soon,” Cooper heaved a sigh of relief. He had spent most of the last hour bemoaning the lack of girls and keeping a running countdown  to 4.30. “Let’s hurry it up.”

“Shh,” Blaine shushed him, flapping his arms frantically. “He needs to con-son-trate.”

Sebastian breathed deep. With a dramatic exhale he let the ball go. Blaine rose to his tiptoes, watching the ball jump and circle the 50 point hole twice before clattering in.

The machine lit up and started making a tinny ringing noise while spitting out a stream of tickets. Eagerly Sebastian grabbed at them before running up to the counter as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Even Cooper had to smile when he came running back and thrust his prize at Blaine. “I know you liked the red one. But this one has a bow tie, just like you,” he said proudly.

Eyes wide with wonder, Blaine cuddled it close to his chest. “I love him.” He blushed. “Thank you.”  

* * *

The Monday morning after their first date, Rachel came skipping into the classroom and firmly planted herself in the empty seat next to Blaine; her strawberry body spray assaulting his nose and making him sneeze. “I heard you went on a date with Sebastian this weekend,” she said by way of greeting.

“How?” he asked in amazement. Rachel always seemed to know everything that was going with everyone.

“Dad saw your mom at the Farmer’s Market when he was buying me my organic honey. The wildflower mixture makes it extra soothing for my vocal chords.” She placed a hand to her throat in emphasis. “So you two are together now?”

Blaine smiled. “Yeah.” It  had been a condition of their going out. Because if someone you weren’t dating won you a stuffed animal than you were just a floozy. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“That’s so cute,” Rachel enthused. “It’ll be nice not to be the only one with a boyfriend. Oh! Maybe we can double date!”

“Yeah, maybe.” Somehow Sebastian didn’t seem like the type of person to enjoy double dating. Especially not when Rachel was involved.

“Soooo… have you hugged yet?” She poked his side.

“Um, no. Not yet.”

“Finn and I are hugging,” she informed him imperiously. “He hugged me before class this morning.”

“Well, we’ve only been together for four days.”

Rachel considered this for a minute. She nodded. “Well, let me know when you do.”

Luckily, Blaine was saved from having to answer by Ms. Hig standing from her desk as the clock struck nine and the school day began.

* * *

“Hugged yet?” Rachel cornered him on the playground two weeks later and stared intently at him, as though she could read the answer in his body language.

“No,” he pouted, suddenly feeling very small and insecure. “And even if we did that’s none of your business, Rachel Berry. It’s private. Just between him and me.”

“Uhhuh.” Rachel did not look convinced.

“Watcha guys talking about?” Sebastian skidded to a stop next to them, a little sweaty and panting from his run over from the soccer field. His shirt was stretched out and muddy and Blaine had to resist the urge to try and brush the dirt off.

“Nothing,” he and Rachel said at once.

Sebastian shrugged and gave Blaine a lopsided grin, emphasized by the two teeth he was missing. “For you.” Carefully, he reached over to Blaine’s ear and tucked a daisy behind it. “Saw it and thought of you,” he mumbled.

Blaine beamed.  

Rachel’s infuriated jealously only made the glowing ball of warmth in his stomach grow.

* * *

For their fourth date, Sebastian’s nanny took them to the local harvest festival. They ate way too much cotton candy and fried dough and Blaine almost threw up on the tilt-a-whirl. And this time he won Sebastian a stuffed animal; a little yellow crab with purple and red spots that was immediately dubbed Herman. 

He didn’t even make it into the classroom the next day before Rachel had sprung up at his side trilling, “Have you hugged yet?” 

"No." Blaine stared determinedly ahead to where his pencil case was being particularly stubborn about coming out of his backpack. "Not yet." The trick, Cooper had told him, was to act like it wasn’t a big deal. ‘If it’s not a big deal to you, it won’t be a big deal to them.’

"Wait," Santana had materialized on his other side and wasn’t even trying to hide her laughter. "Are you telling me Anderfro and the human giraffe aren’t even hugging?" She was actually clutching her sides because she was laughing so hard. "You’ve been dating for like a month! At this rate you’re going to die a vir-gin."

"What’s a vir-gin?" He knew he shouldn’t have asked but the way Santana said it made it seem like something he couldn’t ask his parents or even Cooper.

"Of course you wouldn’t know," Santana scoffed. "It’s a person who has never been special-touched before."

Blaine wrinkled his nose, “Like in stranger danger videos?”

"Ew. Don’t be gross. Like hugging, dipstick." One thing that certainly could be said about Santana was that she had a very colorful vocabulary. 

Suddenly, Blaine found himself with an armful of Rachel.

"There," she nodded decidedly as she pulled away. “You are welcome.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, face flooding with heat.  

* * *

After two weeks of listening to his mom’s female empowerment self-help audio books on the way to fencing, Blaine realized that it might be up to him to initiate their First Hug. Maybe Sebastian didn’t realize what a big deal it was or maybe he was waiting for Blaine (or maybe, the voice in the back of his mind that sounded a lot like his older brother whispered, he just didn’t feel the same way).

Either way, they were going to hug. And they were going to hug soon.

With the help of Sebastian’s nanny and Cooper, Blaine lugged a picnic basket full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had made himself and cupcakes up to Sebastian’s tree house. They decorated the inside with electric candles and Blaine’s batman blankets and pillows.

Sebastian’s nanny was charged with keeping him occupied while they handled the set up, then making sure Sebastian was in his room by 5:00, exactly.

At 5:03, Cooper hoisted Blaine up onto his shoulders and tried not to laugh as Blaine’s tiny arms tried to get a pebble to bounce off Sebastian’s second-floor window.

“Let me try, buddy.” With an expert snap of his arm, he let loose three pebbles in a row that cheerfully pinged off the glass. “I’ll teach you later,’ Cooper winked up at his brother.

Soon, Sebastian’s grinning face was pressing up against his screen.

“I brought dinner,” Blaine shouted up.

“Be down in a minute,” Sebastian shouted back.

When his face disappeared, Blaine started squirming on Cooper’s shoulders, eager to be let down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was pushing at his brother’s legs.

“Alright, alright. I’m going.”

By the time Sebastian made it downstairs, Cooper was already halfway down the street doing wheelies on his bike.

“Hey,” Sebastian greeted him, smile bright and radiant.

“Hey.” Blaine suddenly felt nervous in a way he hadn’t felt around Sebastian since they first met. Back when he could barely look at the boy without being able to fry an egg on his face.

“Hey.”

“Um. I made pb&j.”

“With fluff?”

“On yours.”

He lead the way over the tree house and carefully climbed up the ladder, taking a moment to admire his handiwork before moving aside to let Sebastian up. They settled down at the edge of the tree house, their legs dangling over the edge and the picnic basket between them. With a flourish Blaine pulled out the Tupperware container with the sandwiches, offering a half (with fluff) to his boyfriend before selecting a fluff-less one for himself.

Their legs knocked together every couple bites.

By the time they got to the cupcakes Blaine was trying not to shiver and regretting the fact that he didn’t listen to Cooper when he tried to warn him that early November might not be the best time for a picnic. Even with all the layers he was wearing, he was still freezing.

“Here.” Sebastian leaned back to grab the blanket before scooting closer to Blaine and draping it over both their shoulders.

“Thanks,” he said around a mouthful of frosting. With a sigh he leaned in closer to the other boy’s warmth.

“You make really good sandwiches.”

“I didn’t have any help or anything. I even got the bread down myself.”

“Wow.” The Anderson’s kept their bread on top of the fridge and even when Sebastian was standing on a chair he couldn’t reach it. “How’d you do that?”

“I’m very clever,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Sebastian nodded in agreement. Blaine was always the best at figuring out how to get the cookies. Sebastian, on the other hand, was better at getting people to do things for him. While Blaine had a pretty convincing puppy dog pout, Sebastian had a whole bunch of tricks in his arsenal that almost always got them ice cream and comic books.

They stayed up in the treehouse until after the sun set and the sky had changed to a dusty purpled blue at which point the headlights of the Anderson minivan swept into the Smythe driveway.

Together they hurriedly packed up the still flickering candles and threw the blanket and pillows down which Mrs. Anderson came over to collect as the boys climbed down.

As he descended the ladder, Blaine’s heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure the world would be able to see it, like in cartoons. Thump, thump, thumping its way out of his ribcage.

His palms were so sweaty that he could barely grip the ladder rungs.

This was it, he knew. His moment. They’d had a perfect date, hitting every point on Cooper’s checklist. Good food, good location, watching the sun set, plenty of eye contact. They even got close to each other, although that had been Sebastian’s doing and not his.  He was ready and he was going for it.

Except Sebastian was already walking back towards his house.

“Seb,” he managed to breathily squeak out. It had to be here and not  _in front of his mother_. That would be even more embarrassing than facing Rachel and Santana the next day if they hadn’t hugged.

Sebastian stopped and turned around. “Did we forget something?”

There was maybe six feet of distance between them. Blaine could hear his blood pounding in his ears and even the back of  knees were prickling.

He ran.

Somewhere between a jog and a charge, legs kicking out a little jerkily beneath him because, like the rest of him, they weren’t quite sure what he was doing.

They didn’t exactly crash together, but Blaine’s forehead definitely bounced off Sebastian’s cheek, causing them both to wince.

And the pain in his head paled in comparison to the joyful explosion in his heart because his arms were finally wrapped around his boyfriend and Sebastian’s arms were coming up to wrap around him too.

“You’re silly,” Sebastian said as he started to pull away a minute later. Then, before they could untangle themselves, he ducked forward and pecked a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine was pretty sure he might actually be having a heart attack.

“Night, Blaine.” Sebastian pulled him back in for another hug before turning and running to his opened door where his nanny had been calling for him.

Blaine waved and, in a delirious daze, stumbled to his mom’s car.

He couldn’t wait to tell Rachel. 


End file.
